Above ground and below ground tanks are used to store or collect any of a number of liquids or liquid-suspended solids. For example, septic tanks are used to collect and process sludge from waste systems. Cisterns are used to collect and hold water. Grease interceptors are used to separate grease from water in restaurant drain systems. There are, of course, numerous other uses.
Such tanks may be fabricated from a number of materials such as, for example, precast concrete or fiberglass, among others. It will be appreciated that tanks must be leak proof and have structural integrity within all of its surfaces. A leak from a cistern may result in the loss of some potable water and a leak in a septic tank or a grease interceptor may cause expensive environmental damage. Consequently, it is important to be able to test a new tank for leaks and structural integrity after it is manufactured but before it is installed as well as test an installed tank that has been in use.